James Urbaniak
|birthplace = Bayonne, New Jersey |family = Severn Jerzy Urbaniak Esme Maeve Urbaniak Sara Pocock Julie Urbaniak |yearsactive = 1994-present }}James Christian Urbaniak is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Doctor Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture in the adult animated television series The Venture Bros.. Biography Urbaniak was born on September 17, 1963, in Bayonne, New Jersey. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Urbaniak got his first role in 1994, when he was cast as James in the short comedy-drama film Opera No. 1. Urbaniak got his first major recurring-role in 2003, when he first provided his voice for multiple characters in the adult animated television series The Venture Bros., most notably Doctor Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, the emotionally insecure, unethical and under-achieving super-scientist father of the titular brothers. Since then, Urbaniak has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Star Wars: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, Review, Supergirl, Wonderstruck, Dave Made a Maze, Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., The Office, The Mentalist, The Boxtrolls, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Urbaniak portrayed Former Special Agent Owen Quinn, a Former ViCAP Special Agent that went missing while locating an unsub he dubbed "The Stangler", in the Season Thirteen episode "Believer" and in the Season Fourteen episode "300". Filmography *The Venture Bros. - 81 episodes (2003-2016) - Doctor Rusty Venture/Phantom Limb/Jonas Venture Jr./Additional Voices (voice) *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2018) TV episode - Former Special Agent Owen Quinn *Big Hero 6 The Series (2018) - Art Teacher (voice) *Elementary (2018) - Doctor Leo Demopoulos *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Professor Pyg (voice) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - 4 episodes (2017-2018) - Mr. Logic/Joff/Baby Ernesto (voice) *Liberty Crossing - 3 episodes (2018) - Fenton *Teachers (2017) - Carl Fromm *Guardians of the Galaxy - 6 episodes (2015-2017) - Ebony Maw/Acolyte (voice) *Difficult People - 28 episodes (2015-2017) - Arthur Tack *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures - 10 episodes (2017) - M-OC/Imperial Ensign/Sergeant Corcillo (voice) *Apollo Gauntlet - 5 episodes (2017) - Orenthal Bellenus *Too Loud (2017) - Mr. Gregory (voice) *Wonderstruck (2017) - Doctor Kincaid *Review - 19 episodes (2014-2017) - Grant Grunderschmidt *Rebel in the Rye (22017) - Gus Lobrano *Supergirl (2017) - Maaldorian Doctor *Dave Made a Maze (2017) - Harry *Hoot Gibson: Vegas Cowboy (2016) - Salazar *After Adderall (2016) - The Agent *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Doctor Grapehall *The Adventures of Puss in Boots - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Thriffith (voice) *Jack (2016) - Jack *Dice (2016) - Director of the 'Welcome to Vegas' Commercial *The Venture Bros. - 69 episodes (2003-2016) - Doctor Rusty Venture/Phantom Limb/Jonas Venture Jr./Additional Voices (voice) *Happy Baby (2016) - Mr. Gracie *Adventure Time - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Vice President Blowfish/Shrimp/Seahorse/Rat King (voice) *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2015) - Nick Lingeman *Dr. Ken (2015) - James Miller *Gigi Does It (2015) - Gigi's Attorney *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Nose Picker Fish (voice) *The Magic Circle (2015) - Ish Gilder (voice) *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Randolph Carter (voice) *Thrilling Adventure Hour Live (2015) - Doll Zero *Newsreaders (2015) - Carob Landis *Advantageous (2015) - Fisher *Agent Carter - 2 episodes (2015) - Miles Van Ert *All Hail King Julien (2014) - Lemur #1 (voice) *Comedy Bang! Bang! (2014) - Victor Kahn *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - C2-D4 (voice) *Book of Christ (2014) - Reverend Boxley Fryer *Ned Rifle (2014) - Simon Grim *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Sir Broderick/Male Workman 1/Male Workman 2 (voice) *You're the Worst (2014) - Army Priest *Teen Wolf (2014) - The Chemist *Such Good People (2014) - Doctor Cooper Whitehead, Ph.D. *The Occupants (2014) - Glen *Futuremanity (2014) - Host *Above Average Presents (2013) - Clive Bumberwood *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Gary Nathan *Monsters vs. Aliens - 2 episodes (2013) - Rule-bot (voice) *The Mentalist (2013) - Aaron Kalinoski *Meme Comes to Life and Is Pissed! (2013) - Pervert Dad *Childrens Hospital (2013) - Future Doctor *Law of the Land (2013) - Pierre Le Pieu *Bitter Orange (2013) - Sweetie *The Office - 4 episodes (2009-2013) - Rolf Ahl *iSteve (2013) - Bill Gates *LearningTown - 4 episodes (2013) - Network Guy *Scandal (2013) - Mike Sylva *H+ - 5 episodes (2011-2013) - Francis Peters *Manhattan Mixup (2012) - Ernst *Mr. Gracie (2012) - Mr. Gracie *Homeland - 2 episodes (2011-2012) - Larry *The New Normal (2012) - Mr. Blakeney *Cleve Dixon: Terrible Detective (2012) - Henrik Habersteam *The Good Wife (2012) - Judge Bernard Temple *Electric City - 9 episodes (2012) - Mr. Orwell *Metalocalypse (2012) - Doctor Fsmilejera Irlelwoll (voice) *Unforgettable - 3 episodes (2012) - Walter Morgan *Body of Proof (2012) - Daniel Grubstick *Futurestates (2012) - Dave Fisher *Circling the Drain (2011) - Jeremy Fetchit *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - C2-D4/Needles/Ilox/Zan Loren (voice) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2011) - Rob Robinson *Topic A with James Urbaniak (2011) - James Urbaniak *From the Head (2011) - Danny *Cinema Verite (2011) - Dick Cavett *Sound of My Voice (2011) - Mr. Pritchett *The Music Never Stopped (2011) - Mike Tappin *Topic A with James Urbaniak: Jumping the Shark (2010) - James Urbaniak *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Dr. 0 - Old World Blues DLC (voice) *Human Centipede Anonymous (2010) - James *Hello Lonesome (2010) - Gary *Beware the Gonzo (2010) - Principal Roy *You Don't Know Jack (2010) - Jack Lessenberry *The Life & Times of Tim (2010) - Adam (voice) *Drones (2010) - Pete *Avatar: The Game (2009) - RDA (voice) *Weeds (2009) - The Wizard *Snake 'n' Bacon (2009) - Bacon (voice) *Medium (2009) - Mr. Enright *NCIS (2009) - Doctor Rod Daniels *CSI: Miami (2008) - Max Paulson *The Starter Wife - 4 episodes (2008) - Gary *Without a Trace (2008) - Damon Lafloer *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - 2 episodes (2008) - Sarkissian/Cafe Manager *The Diagnosis (2008) - Doctor Besman *The Bentfootes (2008) - Jim Raritan *Numb3rs (2007) - Binky Moore *Manhunt 2 (2007) - Bloodhound (voice) *SuperNormal (2007) - Mr. Tabby/Meowman (voice) *Across the Universe (2007) - Sadie's Manager *The Nanny Diaries (2007) - Educational Consultant *Kidnapped - 7 episodes (2006-2007) - The Accountant *Chicago 10 (2007) - Rennie Davis/Richard Schultz (voice) *Fay Grim (2006) - Simon Grim *Death of a President (2006) - Doctor James Pearn *The Last Romantic (2006) - Alex Scarvey *Fortunes (2005) - Lewis Croshere *The Girl from Monday (2005) - Funk *Road (2005) - The Ranger *Short Fuse: A Collection of Explosive Shorts (2004) - Martin *Thanksgiving (2004) - Willy *Boutique (2004) - Nick *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) - Wade Donato *Phoenix (2004) - Susanoo (English version, voice) *B Movie (2004) - Professor Friend *Manhunt (2003) - Innocent (voice) *Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) - Lab Technician *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) - Doctor Roger Stern *Grasshopper (2003) - James *Ed (2003) - Gallery Owner *American Splendor (2003) - Robert Crumb *Briar Patch (2003) - Druden Hunt *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) - Rod Flexner *Daypass (2002) - Simple Simon *Passengers (2002) - Man *Teknolust (2002) - Agent Hopper *Upheaval (2001) - Martin *No Such Thing (2001) - Concierge *Intern (2000) - Olivier Di Santo *Ride with the Devil (1999) - Poker Player *Sweet and Lowdown (1999) - Harry *Sex and the City (1999) - Buster *The Book of Life (1998) - True Believer *Aphrodisiac (1998) - Deli Assistant *The Other Also (1997) - Unknown Character *The Sticky Fingers of Time (1997) - Isaac *Henry Fool (1997) - Simon Grim *NYC 3/94 (1994) - Unknown Character (credited as James Urbaniack) *Opera No. 1 (1994) - James 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors